When Love Bug Strikes
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Izzy and OC Mimi find a rare type of beetle, who has the power of spreading love; real 'head over heels' love. But an accident causes Duncan and Noah to get bitten by the beetle and fall in love with Cody. Now a bets been made on who gets Cody.
1. Chapter 1

IceKitsuneQueen: I do not own TDI. If I did, it would have sicker challenges and pairings galore.

When the Love Bug Strikes

Part I

The campers that were kicked off of TDI were chilling by the pool. Duncan was dunking Ezekiel in the water, while Courtney was telling him how childish he was being. Katie and Sadie were by the bar with Noah, who was reading 'Great Expectations'. He looked bored as usual and sighed as the two bffl squealed in delight.

"I hear that Duncan was kicked off last night," Sadie says. "I can't believe it!"

"I know!" Her friend Katie gasped. "I thought that he would've been the finally three! And now, he's like, coming here to stay now. I feel so bad."

"OMG, me too! It's like we're on the same wave link or something." Sadie said, before they both squealed and hugged.

Noah rolled his eyes at the scene and went on reading his book. He was still the same lazy know-it-all with little to no humor, (A/N: I'm serious, did he even say a joke on the show or laughed? If he did, I take back what I just wrote.) but something did start to change in his attitude a bit. He was spying on someone.

No, it wasn't any of the girls, nor was he on a vendetta for one of the guys-except maybe Chris who he can blame for putting him with these people. No, he was staring at someone who had just become the star of his fantasy world and sudden interest.

And that person was Cody.

Now; I he wouldn't admit it, but when he woke up to find that he was french kissing the dork's ear (A/N: I do not care what any of you say, but that's what it looked like to me. And I'm the author, so there!) he started developing a crush on him. It was a total out-of-the-blue moment but Noah couldn't deny it.

He was in love with Cody. Cody the Dork.

Now that sounded so perfect right? The Know-It-All-Lazy-Ass guy has falling in love with the nerd. That was a real teen drama movie moment right there.

Noah sighed, as he secretly watched Cody swimming. He had to something about this and soon. If not, he didn't even want to think about it. He continued to gaze at Cody from the rim of his book, till Chris suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Greetings everyone," the host said, smiling like the fool he was. "May I present, you new roommate, Duncan."

Duncan walked into scene, with a camera crew right behind him. The green haired punk gave the crew a hard glare, before smiling at everyone else.

"Hey guys,"

"Duncan!" Courtney screamed, bounding over to the teen and embraced him. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you got kicked off!"

"It's no big deal. I got to see you again, so I consider this a win." Duncan smirked, hugging the ICT by the waist. "So this is where we get to stay? I would've gotten kicked off weeks ago."

Geoff laughed and butted fists with the convent. "Yo, Duncan my man. Glad you could make it. We're about to party!"

The rest of them-besides Eva and Noah-whooped in excitement. DJ came over with Bunny and hugged Duncan. Sadie and Katie squealed, before swimming over to the group. Izzy was behind the bushes with the TDI contest winner, Mimi, doing something wired. Everyone started dancing to some music Cody put on and Ezekiel was getting down for a home school boy. Everyone was whooping and chanting 'Go Ezekiel. Go Ezekiel', while Mimi and Izzy were emerging from the bushes.

Mimi was around sixteen with shoulder length black hair with blood red streaks. Her eyes were violet and her skin, a creamy chocolate. She appeared to be cupping something in her hands.

"I can't believe we've found such a rare specimen, here in all places." Mimi said her voice laced with excitement.

"Oh I know. This is just like that time I found a rare type of plant-I think a flower or something. Anyway I got my name in the paper and it turned out it was poisonous plant that would've killed the whole town. So then I was seen as a hero."

Mimi's eyes glittered in glee. "You think we might get in the paper Iz?"

"Hell, I think we might get on the ten o'clock news." Izzy said, jumping up and down. "Let me see it again, Mims. I just want a tiny peek."

Mimi smiled and opened her cupped hands a crack. Izzy went to see it, when something flew out of the chocolate hands, so fast that it was blur of red. Izzy and Mimi looked at each other in horror. Their claim to fame had escaped. They chased after the blur, running as fast as they could, and followed it onto the dance floor.

Mimi looked around drastically, her hair whipping her face with each jerky motion.

"Do you see it?" She asked Izzy, who was pushing people out of the way.

"No, all these people are in the way. Garr," Izzy growled. "If only my license to kill wasn't expired."

"You had a license to kill?" Mimi said, violet eyes widening.

The red head waved it off, like it was nothing. "I'll tell you about that later. Right now we have to make sure no one gets bitten by that bug."

While the two started crawling on their hands and knees on the ground, their finding was flying over to a group of three. Noah was dancing with Cody and Duncan-half from force and half from wanting to be closer to the nerd. And to his surprise, he was actually having a good time.

Cody elbowed him and winked. "See? You're doing great; a real dancing machine."

"Yeah, who knew you had it in you, Noah?" Duncan clipped the dark skinned boy and continued to dance.

Noah blushed from all the attention, but it didn't show on the account of his dark skin. Cody smiled and started dancing again.

Meanwhile, the bug flew up to Noah's shirt and perched itself right there. It fluttered it wings for a bit, before crawling down the shirt to the exposed skin on the arm. It stopped, almost making contact with the arm and just froze for a few moments.

When Noah went left it arms, the red bug opened its jaws and sink its teeth into the skin. Noah gasped and swung his arm back and forth, making the incest unhitch itself from the boy and fly away. He looked at where he thought something had bitten him, but found nothing there but a weird looking bit mark.

_'Damn mosquitoes.'_ He scowled.

But a small part of his mind said. _'Mosquitoes never left a mark that weird.'_

*~*

"Uh oh, I think the bug bite into lazy-know-it-all guy."

"You mean Noah?" Mimi asked the red head. She slapped her forehead. "Great, this is just great Iz. Now we have to make sure he doesn't look at anyone. That's not going to be easy."

"Oh, relax," Izzy smiled. "That'll be easy since know-it-all is always hiding behind a book. We just have to worry about the beetle."

"But it's the beetle that made him that way," Mimi hissed. She continued to look over to where Noah was dancing and happened to catch him looking at Cody.

"Oh, shit."

"What? You see the bug? Where is it?" Izzy asked, whipping her head around.

"He looked at Cody,"

"Who?" Izzy asked.

Mimi looked over to her red head friend.

"One guess," she said, pointing over at the two.

Izzy followed her finger and made an 'ooh' sound.

"Well…" Mimi asked.

"Izzy likes yaoi." Izzy smiled

Now it was Mimi's time to smile. "So do I, but I don't think Cody would happy to find a guy HOH in love with him."

"Make that, two guys," Izzy pointed to over to Duncan, who was walking over to where Noah and Cody were.

His eyes were primarily fixed on the unknowing nerd.

"Now Izzy interested," Izzy said, eyes having a faraway look to them. "Aren't you Mimi?"

"I so love a go Marge Trois," Mimi smiled devilishly. She blinked twice, before saying. "The beetle's on Duncan."

"Leave it to Izzy." Izzy said, humming the Mission Impossible theme, stealthily tip toeing over to where Duncan was.

"So Cody," she heard when was within hearing range. "Found yourself someone yet."

"No, I don't think Sadie and Katie are interested. They're the only ones left without a boyfriend." Came the soft replied from Cody.

Izzy smirked and hid behind a tree.

"Too bad. But don't worry dude. I bet someone is waiting just around the corner. Maybe even in front of you."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Someone asked; Noah this time.

"None of your business, Shrimp." Duncan growled.

_'Ooh, Izzy loves cat fights. Especially when it's between two guys.'_ Izzy chuckled.

She saw the beetle move to the convents back and thought that now was the perfect time to strike. Izzy ready herself, crouching very low to the ground so no one could see her. She zoned everything and everyone out and toned on to the red insect. She narrowed her eyes and shifted her weight, before jumping into the air.

The next five seconds were like the ones you saw on Nature, when the predator pounces on the unexpected prey. And boy was Duncan surprised. He let an unmanly 'eep' as he was pounced on, falling on the floor with Izzy on his back.

She cupped her hands around the middle of his back, before yelling.

"I got him! Get the jar over here now!"

Mimi came running up and Izzy put the red beetle inside the jar. They closed the lid and looked inside as the bug got acquainted with its new home.

"Why did you tackle Duncan?" Courtney asked; a little mad that the red head would hurt her man.

Izzy had an 'I'm so happy' smile on her face. "Had to get the bug." She simply said.

"Bug? What bug?"

"This one," she held up the jug with the beetle in it.

It was a deep scarlet red with weird symbols on the wings, which were a darker shade. Its black eyes regarded the ICT, before snapping its pinchers together. Courtney gasped and backed away.

"What is that thing?"

"A very for real and rare breed' the Disambiguation. A beautiful and very exotic member of the great Coleoptera family, commonly known as the Eros or 'Love' Bug," Mimi said, reading from the 'Big Book of Rare and Endangered Animals'. "This bug was almost wiped out around the mid to early 1600's. Young girls, who believed in the witchcraft, collected these beetles and crushing them; going straight for their liquid sacks that contains the 'love juice'. Once someone is bitten by this bred of beetle, they fall in love with the first person they see. This is where the whole 'love at first sight' phrase came along."

"So, this bug can make anyone fall in love with anyone?" Beth asked, staring into the jar.

"Yep, but the thing is, the Eros Beetle only uses its love juice in self-defense. Only when agitated and cornered, it will release its secret weapon." Mimi scowled. "But that's where our problem starts. Though, I wouldn't say that this was a problem."

"What do you mean?" Le Shawna demanded her hands on her hips. "What problem?"

"The Eros Beetle, we believe, has already bitten two of our guys."

All of the campers looked at each other suspiciously. Who could it be?

"Who is it?" Cody said, unknowingly standing between the two.

"Your right in between them," Izzy said. "Izzy wants yaoi."

"Shouen-ai for me," Mimi raised her hand.

Cody looked at the two of them in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?"

Izzy smirked and Mimi giggled. "Duncan and Noah; they're the ones who were bitten,"' Mimi explained.

"And now, they're in love with you!" Izzy cackled.

Cody paled considerably, looking like he was near fainting. Duncan and Noah saw this, and went to help him at the same time, before glaring at the other.

"What do you think you're doing Noah?" Duncan spat.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am trying to help Cody?" Noah spat back, taking Cody's arm and jerking him closer to him.

The convent growled "I don't think so, buddy," Duncan grabbed the other arm and pulled the dork closer to him.

This started a mini tug-of-war with Cody looking even more desperate with each passing second. Everyone besides Mimi and Izzy were looking on with shock, intrigue, or horror. The violet eyed girl looked over at her crazy red headed companion.

"Twenty bucks say he gets with Duncan," Mimi smirked.

"Deal," Izzy said.

They shook hands before looking back at the three boys, who were now being pulled apart by DJ and Geoff. This was going to be interesting.

IceKitsuneQueen: So do you like it? Hate it? Or just don't care? Please comment and let me know if you like it or not. If you do like it, I post another chapter. And don't worry YLMIHY and BBLW fans, new chapters are in the process as we speak. Good night everybody!


	2. Chapter 2: What You Will Never See On TV

IceKitsuneQueen: Okay, I have to thank someone who actually gave me the idea of doing this at all.

FTiger: I read your Noah and Cody on-shots and I fell in love with it. Thanks for the review shot

Jazzy-Chan: Thanks. *hugs Jazzy-Chan back*

And that person who remains to be unknown: Thanks for telling me that and I'm editing as we speak.

I do not own TDI. Damn. So enjoy the story!

Also check out Mimi's character page on my deviantart account, if you want to know a little more about her.

.com/art/TDI-OC-Mimi-104345335

Chapter Two

"Is there a cure for this?" Courtney said looking over at the guy she loved so much.

Right now DJ and Geoff had Noah and Duncan separated from each other. Geoff was holding an uncharacteristic pissed Noah and DJ was trying to hold back an enraged Duncan.

Izzy had her camera on and was sad that it ended too soon.

"And it was just getting to the good part too," she muttered frowning.

"Iz, chill, and to answer your question Courtney, the book doesn't say."

"What do you mean it doesn't say!?" She demanded, throwing her hands up in the air. "It had all that information about it and it doesn't have a thing about how to cure them!"

Mimi held the book to her chest in self-defense. It didn't do anything to the CIT.

"Scientists couldn't experiment on finding a cure, because the bug is an endangered and rare creature. If they did that, the Wildlife Protection people would be all over it, saying that they're whipping out the population even more."

"So, we can't help Huda, Monacan and Jodi?"

"That's Noah, Duncan and Cody," everyone said together.

Lindsay blushed in embarrassment, before Tyler wrapped an arm around her.

"And I don't know," Mimi continued. "Iz and I will observe them; you know seeing if there's any change and if they're developing at a fast rate. If anything happens that is too extreme or threatens anyone, we put them into a room together."

"That sounds like a good plan. If anything happens though, you'll be ultimately responsible for it," Chris said, before walking off.

Mimi saw that Cody was a shocking ghostly pale. She made her way over to him and patted his head like a mother.

"Don't worry Cody. I'm sure the affects will come to an end in maybe around 24 hours."

Cody sighed and nodded his head. "Maybe your right. Maybe this is just a 24 hour thing. It can't last but so long." He smiled.

"Exactly," Mimi returned the smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some shut eye? It's getting late and I'm sure that you're worn out from this whole…unexpected occurrence."

Cody didn't have to be told twice. He left the dance floor and didn't look back. He serious needed some zs. Duncan noticed that Cody was leaving and was trying to get out of the hold he was in.

"Get off man. Common man, I'm cool, I'm cool!" He yelled, getting out of the hold.

"Yeah right, I've seen bulls calmer than you," Noah snorted, before being released by DJ, who stayed close just in case.

"You want to say something to my face, Noah?" Duncan growled, being restrained yet again by Geoff.

"Only that you don't have the necessary functions Cody will need. You are obviously one who is not worthy of him."

Duncan's face was turning red in anger. "You saying I lack the equipment?"

"I'm just saying that when it comes to your equipment, it's little to none."

Everyone on the dance floor gasped. Noah must have gotten really brave or really stupid. Chris, hearing this, runs back over there with the camera crew, telling them to get every juicy bit that they could.

Mimi mouth opened to a 'o'. "Oh no, he didn't."

Izzy cackled evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Cat fight is back on," she held her camera up. "Izzy might get good reviews on YouTube. If only Izzy had an account of YouTube."

"We can us mine," Mimi suggested. "Just keep filming Iz. I have a feeling this is going to get good."

Izzy didn't have to be told twice. She smirked as she pointed her camera towards the two bickering boys.

"I lack in equipment? You've got to be kidding me! If anyone is lacking around here, it's you!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah you! At least I would know what to do with it. You'd probably freak and run."

Noah went to run over to the convict, but DJ held on to him. "You think you're so great because you went to prison and you're a convict. Let me tell you something, you're nothing! You put on a front but I know your nothing. No one would want to be with you. Not your parents. Not Cody. Anyone!"

Duncan gave a wild yell and all hell broke loose. He got out of Geoff's hold and tackled the know-it-all with everything he got. DJ screamed when he was pushed out of the way and watched as Bunny was sent flying into the air.

"Bunny!" He cried, running after the sky-borne hare.

Meanwhile, Duncan sent a punch to Noah's cheekbone, and sent another one at his gut. Noah started kicking and scratching like a little bitch (A/N: I had to say that: 3) and kneed the punk in the gut. They rolled around the dance floor as they continued to battle. Izzy followed them the whole time, smiling as she got some great footage of the two brawling.

Harold gasped as he saw they were coming his way. (A/N: I finally added Harold. Now have to add Bridge, and Heather.) He tried to get out of the way but it was no use. He found himself tripping over his own two feet and fall, right into the two's path.

The party for two soon turned to a party of three. Bridge and Lindsey gasped as Harold kept yelling for someone to help him. La Shawna growled.

"No one hurts my man!" She exclaimed, before jumping into the brawl.

"Now Izzy really likes!" Izzy cackled.

"Oh the inhumanity! Oh the painful suffering! Are you getting this," Mimi asked Izzy. She gave her thumbs up. "YouTube, prepare to eat your heart out."

La Shawna emerged from the smoke, holding a beating Duncan and Noah. Harold had his arms wrapped around her waist, chanting 'thank you' over and over again.

"Now I want both of you to behave. Cody ain't here, so stop the fighting or else I'll open up a can of whoop-ass!"

Duncan and Noah flinched. La Shawna can be a bit crazy when she gets mad.

Izzy smiled in victory, as she turned off the camera. Mimi had her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. Chris smiled as his crew told him they captured everything. Ratings here he comes.

Cody was out on his suites balcony, looking down onto the dance floor.

"What's going on?" He asked, his face eyes showing his curiosity.

At the sound of their love's voice, both boys looked up and their faces brightened. Duncan got out of La Shawna's hold and waved his arms back and forth.

"Hey Cody! How's about I come up there and gave you a real goodnight? Just you, me, and that big bed of yours."

Izzy had whipped out her camera and was filming again. Mimi was having a nosebleed at the very thoughts that penetrated her mind. And everyone else just had their mouths opened in shock.

Cody blushed and only stood there in shock. How was he supposed to replay to _**that**_?

"Izzy wants smex!"

"So does Mimi! Say yes!"

Now that wasn't what the dork thought he should say.

Noah had a hard time getting out of the black girls hold, but he managed and ran over to where Duncan was standing.

"Don't listen to him Cody! We both know that you wouldn't be caught dead with him! Why not just tell everyone what they already know; that you love me and you want me to fuck you, till can't even stand up."

Now everyone was almost near death from the shock factor. Except Mimi and Izzy, who were just standing there and raising the stakes on their bet together. And Chris, who was laughing so hard that he, was crying.

"This is great. Pure fucking gold! I can just see the awards flying in."

Cody ran back inside and locked the balcony door. The poor little thing was too embarrassed to stay out there another minute. Duncan glared at Noah, saying 'look what you've done now,' before going inside the hotel.

Noah yelled a 'no you don't,' before running inside as well. Everyone else just stood there, not saying a word. Chris was on the ground, holding his gut as he continued to laugh. Beth had a weird look in her eyes and Harold just continued to hold onto to La Shawna's waist.

Izzy and Mimi smiled at each other, before walking into the hotel.

They after all, had to protect Cody from the two crazed teens. But was he really safe?

IceKitsuneQueen: Theres chapter 2. Do you like it? Hate it? Please review and I'll post another one up. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Moving to A New Room

IceKitsuneQueen: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. Noah took my laptop.

Noah: Only because you insist on making me into a brainless hormonal baboon.

IceKitsuneQueen: Aren't all teenagers?

Noah: *groans*

IceKitsuneQueen: Anyway, I do not own TDI. If I did, there would be more slash and yaoi!

Chapter Three

Cody was in hell right now. I mean actually in a nightmare he couldn't get out of.

Two guys were love in him because of a rare bug, which had the fluids to make someone fall in love with someone else, just by looking at one person. Neither would let the other be with him alone, and the lack of privacy was unbearable. Whenever he went to the bathroom or his room to change and go to bed, either Duncan was already in his room with a rose in his mouth-he still didn't know how he got it- or he saw Noah following him into the restrooms without anyone seeing him.

And to make matters worse, Izzy and Mimi were no help. Well he couldn't say that Mimi did try to comfort him when he was still in shock. She was such a good friend.

Cody sighed as he saw the flicker a familiar green hair.

_'Please don't let him notice me. Please don't let him notice me…'_

"Hey Cody,"

_'Fuck!'_

"H-hey Duncan," Duncan sat down next to the dork, giving him a charming smile.

"I see that lazy ass isn't tailing you today. I don't like it when you alone with him."

The older teen put his hand on Cody's shoulder. The smaller of the two jumped at the contact. They weren't usually this bold before. A simple smile or look would satisfy them. This was sooo not good.

(A/N: Maybe not for him. I love Cody; he's so much fun to torture. We do it out of love. And for the hot male on male smex. :3)

*~*

"Hmm, it looks like the effects of the Love Bug are progressing Iz," Mimi observed, looking over at Cody with binoculars. They were watching Cody to see if there might be a way to cure the two boys who were striking with the dork. But the only thing that they saw was the rapid change in their behavior.

Nothing but sexual frustration and out of the moment battles that last for a minute or two. And all the while, Cody looked on with a look of pity, confusion, and worry. He didn't want them fighting anymore, but what could he do? He didn't want to be with either of them, and they didn't want the other to have him.

Cody thought this would be so much easier, if it were Gwen who was bitten. (A/N: There was a straight thought for a change. Kinda weird no?)

"Really? Izzy is intrigued. What's happening now?" Izzy asked, looking up from 'Boy meets Boy' (really good book.).

"Duncan is just rubbing Cody's shoulder. But in an intimate kinda way, nothing special," Mimi pouted, lowering her binoculars. "I wish Cody would just give in now. The lack of smex is killing me!" Mimi screamed, startling Ezekiel who was staring at her.

Izzy patted the seat next to her at the bar and Mimi sat down. She ordered a virgin strawberry Daiquiri and sighed.

"I know your pain. Izzy wants hot yaoi smut too. But Izzy is using alternatives so Izzy won't go bonkers. (1)"

"Yeah, what?" Mimi asked, sipping her drink.

"This," Izzy pulled out a book. Mimi gasped, and then squealed in glee as she snatched out the red heads hands.

"Where did you get this? I was looking everywhere for it!" Mimi was flipping through the pages, glee showing in her eyes.

"I just happened to find it on Amazon and I just had to buy it. You know about it?"

"Incubus vol. 1 through 3 by Yayoi Neko (2). How could I not? This was the first book that made me want to collect yaoi. (3)" Mimi stopped at one page and almost had a nosebleed. "Can I read this one?"

"Sure," Izzy smiled. "I have 2 and 3 when you're done. I can finish 'Boy Meets Boy' now."

"Oh, I read that."

"Really?! So how was it?"

"I was fantastic. I loved the part when their-,"

"No don't ruin it!" Izzy screamed, covering her ears. "Izzy hates it, when people spoil the whole book."(4)

Mimi nodded her head,

"I hate that too. No one understands that you don't want to know what happens, when you're reading it. It completely ruins the experience of reading it."

"I know! I'm all like 'I'm trying to read here.' And they're still like 'And then the monster came upon them and crushes the scepter.' Seriously, people need to know when to shut up."

Izzy was about to say something, when Ezekiel swan up from out of no where and looked up at the red streaked haired girl.

"Hey Mimi. Lovely weather, eh?"

"I guess...," Mimi said, looking away.

She didn't want to talk to Ezekiel after the _last_ time.

_Flashback_

_Ezekiel: So your the winner, eh?_

_Mimi: Yeah. My names Mimi._

_Ezekiel: I'm Ezekiel. Your very pretty, eh._

_Mimi: *blushes* Really?_

_Ezekiel: Really, eh. Maybe I could also show you around, eh? _

_Mimi: Thanks Z. I can't believe my friends were so wrong about you, your so nice._

_Ezekiel: Thank, eh. So whats that you holding, eh?_

_Mimi: *holds up book* This? This is a book I'm reading. 'Interview With a Vampire', it's really great._

_Izzy: I saw the movie. Brad Pitt__ was so hot!_

_Mimi: Wasn't he? _

_Ezekiel: That sure is a big book for a girl._

_Mimi: Excuse me?_

_Geoff: Dude. Not again._

_Ezekiel: It's just...girls can't read that well._

_Mimi:*puts the book down and puts hands on her hips* Why would you say that?_

_Ezekiel: Because men are much more stronger, smarter and better than girls in every way eh. It just how God made them, eh.  
_

_Mimi: Is that so?  
_

_Duncan: Oh boy._

_Ezekiel: Yeah, eh. Girls need a strong men to take care of them. Its just nature, eh._

_Chris: Oh dude. Your digging yourself a grave there. Better stop the talkie so you don't get hurt._

_Ezekiel: She can't hurt me. She's too weak, eh._

_Mimi: Thats it. Gimme that! *grabs Chiefs turbo water gun* Your ass is mine you sexist freak!_

_Ezekiel: Ahhh! *runs away*_

_End of Flashback_

After that Ezekiel still tried to get Mimi to go out with him. She told him that it was pointless and give up. But he was being very stubborn.

"So, maybe you and me could go and have some drinks in my suite."

"Ezekiel, there is no way I-"

Suddenly there was a scream and all three jumped at the sound. Izzy grabbed the binoculars and pointed towards East. She gasped, before dropping the binoculars and grabbing her camera.

"Iz, what is it?"

"It's rape time!" Izzy screamed, before running off.

That was all the explanation Mimi needed. She grabbed her own silver camera after getting out of the pool. She looked at Ezekiel, who had a lost look in his face and she smiled.

"Bye Ezek. Momma's gotta get her yaoi porn. Wait for me Izzy!"

_'What was that all about, eh?' _Ezekiel thought as he saw the girl of his dreams run off. _'She sure looks hot running in that bikini, eh.'_

Cody gasped as he felt Duncan once again grabbing his ass. He only said that he was going up to his room to change. He didn't think that was code for 'carry me upstairs so you can do me.'!

He tried wiggling out of the hold, but Duncan only tightened it and smacked his ass.

"Hey!"

"What? I thought you liked a good spanking." He could hear the smirk in Duncan s voice.

"I'm not that kind of guy." Cody said sarcastically. He squeaked when Duncan continued to fondle his ass.

"Then lets see what kind of guy you are than, babe."

"I don't think so."

Duncan frowned as Noah blocked the path to the hotel entrance. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Get out of my way Lazy Ass."

"I don't think so Criminal. Drop Cody if you know whats good for you."

Izzy and Mimi came to seen, both panting. They almost fell on the way over.

"Cat fight round two!" Izzy turned on her camera.

"This is almost as good as Junjou Romantica's second season."

Duncan growled like a wolf, sending pleasant shivers down Cody spines. He shouldn't be getting aroused by the sound.

"Why don't you just go fuck a cucumber. Cody's mine so fuck off."

Noah growled also, but it sounded a little weird coming from him. "He's mine and your not taking him from me."

"Will someone please tell these two that I don't want anything to do with them or this!"

"You see? Even Cody thinks that your nothing."

"Just keep talking Noah and see what happens," Duncan said in a dark tone.

That sent shivers down the nerds spine, but it was in fear not the pleasant sensation he felt before.

Noah narrowed his eyes and rolled up his sleeves.

"Take your best shot,"

Duncan was about to pounce, when Trent, Gwen, and DJ came in between them.

"Now that's enough," Gwen said, looking back and forth.

"Yeah, you two are ruining the fun around here. And I think Cody has had enough of you two bickering." DJ looked at the nerd, who turned his head away in embarrassment.

Duncan scrunched up his face, before putting Cody down. Cody ran over to Gwen and hugged to her waist.

"Now that Cody is out of the way," the goth said, pulling his hands out off her waist. "You both are going with Trent and DJ to a room."

"But they're not who I want," Duncan frowned, looking at Cody.

"Yeah, and why would I want to be in a room with this neanderthal?"

"Your pushing it Noah," Duncan warned.

Gwen made a signal for both of them to shut up, before nodded her head to someone behind Duncan. He only turned the quartered of the way, before getting tackled by Geoff.

"Let me go!" Duncan yell struggling to get free.

"Sorry dude, but this is for your own good." The party dude said, before tying his wrists.

Trent turned to Noah, a robe dangling from his hands.

"This can be either easy or hard Noah, the choice is yours." He said.

"Fine whatever, I'll go." Noah fallowed Trent and DJ inside with a bond Duncan being carried by Geoff and Harold.

Izzy pouted as she lowered the camera.

"Awww, its over. And it wasn't even a good one."

"Maybe next time," Mimi sighed, then said. "Want to see Enzai?"

"Does it have rape?" Izzy asked, her eyes shinning with hope.

"Oh yes. At least three yaoi rape scenes."

"Then lets go!"

The red head grabbed Mimi's wrist, before dragging her friend inside to her suite. Yeah for yaoi rape!

A/N: Okay so that could've gone better, but at least it was an update.

1. I sometimes do the same thing with fanfics or a book I'm waiting to come out for. Waiting can really make you go banna's

2. Incubus By: Yayoi Neko is a good yaoi series about a guy who lost his memory about his lover and past life and is being hunted down by demons who want his special soul. And the only thing that stands between them and him, is his lover he doesn't even remeber, who want nothing but smex. Action, love, exciting battles, smex; all and all, its a good read. ;3

3. It was the first one that got me started to liking yaoi. Yeah, LOL!

4. Don't you hate it when people do that? It totally ruins the whole experience!

Well thats it. I hope you like. Will update real soon.


End file.
